Forget His Name
by Lockmeupinyourarms
Summary: "8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home, all my girls just keep on blowing up my phone, saying come on he ain't worth the pain, do what you gotta do to forget his name" Quick Mavid one shot based on the song "Bartender" by Lady Antebellum.


**Woohoooo! I had some free time after work and before the Fosters came on tonight. I was bored and this came to life. I would really appreciate if you guys would leave some feedback... I'm not sure if anyone is still reading my writing after my story ended. Did I piss you guys off that bad? Lol**

**Oh, this song is based on Bartender by Lady Antebellum, you might wanna listen to it! **

* * *

"_Who's blowing up your phone?" I ask, giggling slightly and turning around in his embrace so I could look up at him. I'm met with a pair of wide, frantic eyes as he quickly stuffs his phone underneath his leg._

"_Uh, it's no one." He says quickly shoving his phone to the side._

_I raise an eyebrow and lean over, quickly grabbing his phone. He jumps after me and tries to grab the phone, but I jump out of his arms and move where he can't reach me. _

_He doesn't bother coming after me, seeing as how I'm already looking at his phone._

_I read over the very inappropriate message and I can physically feel my heart break in two. Quickly blinking my eyes to stop the tears, I look up to him. "Kaya?" Of course, my voice breaks slightly. __**Damn it Maia, pull it together. **_

"_Maia –"He stammers, moving to stand up and reaching for me. I hold my hand out, warning him not to touch me and he obliges, standing back. "Let me explain –" _

"_No David," I say closing my eyes and shaking my head. God, when did this all go so wrong? Weren't we happy? Weren't we __**just**__ talking about moving in together and getting married yesterday? That only makes this hurt a whole hell of a lot more. "Just save it okay? Don't try and give me all these excuses. If you cared, you wouldn't be talking to __**her**__!" _

"_Maia, please –"He begs and I throw his phone on the couch before turning and grabbing my purse and my own phone. I quickly slip my shoes on and head for the door, only stopping when he grabs my arm and turns me to face him. _

_I bite the inside of my cheek in order to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt me. No, he's __**broken**__ me, but he will never know that. I have more self respect than to give __**anyone**__ that satisfaction. _

"_Baby, please." _

"_Don't call me that," I bitterly spit out, shaking my arm free from his grip. "I'm sorry David, but I will not be with someone who cheats on me. I have more respect for myself than that, so congratulations, you've lost someone who really loved you. I hope you're happy." _

_And with that, I turn around and storm out of his apartment. I hear him yell after me, but I only pick up my pace towards my car. Once inside, I speed off and I don't allow myself to break down until I'm locked in the comfort of my own apartment. _

Shaking my head, I turn back to face the TV and try to focus on it as an attempt to think about anything but that night. It's only been three weeks since my three year relationship with David went up in smoke and I'm having trouble adjusting back to the single life. It's currently eight o'clock on Friday night and I'm home alone, in my pajamas, watching a marathon of the Long Island Medium. Normally, David and I would be out with our friends tonight, but I haven't really done anything since I broke up with him. I had gotten so used to having him around constantly so it's weird to not have him here anymore.

But I honestly don't care, he crushed me and I don't want him in my life anymore…. No matter how painful it is. I figure with time the pain will go away.

8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home  
All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone  
Saying come on he ain't worth the pain  
Do what you gotta do to forget his name

The constant buzzing of my phone lying on the couch beside me pulls me away from my currently oh so wonderful life.

**Gigi: Crappy day… girls night?**

**Cierra: I'm in! …. Maia?**

I look at the messages from my two best friends, one of which just so happen to be David's sister, and sigh. Why did they have to involve me? I'm _not_ in the mood for them and going out.

**Me: Mmm, maybe not tonight. You two have fun though. **

**Gigi: Maia, come on! He ain't worth the pain!**

**Cierra: Yeah, do what you gotta do to forget his name!**

Well, they're deffentley insistent, I'll give them that.

**Me: Seriously guys, I just wanna stay in tonight. I'm curled up on the couch with my Sadie bug and take out. You guys go.**

**Cierra: Damn it Maia, you're going. I'll be there in twenty, be ready.**

**Gigi: Yay! Meet you guys in an hour!**

Rolling my eyes, I throw my phone back down on the couch and let out a long heavy sigh. I know there is no way out of this, so instead of sitting around and moping, I push myself up off the couch and head toward the bedroom to take a quick shower.

Now there's only one thing left for me to do  
Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots  
Check the mirror one last time  
And kiss the past goodbye

Ten minutes later, I step out and wrap a towel around my body before walking into my bedroom. I head straight for the closet as I hear my front door open in the other room.

"Maia?" I hear Cierra yell out, followed by a clunk of her keys. "Where are you?"

"Bedroom," I reply, digging through my closet. Seconds later she appears in the doorway. "What am I supposed to wear?"

"Uh, clothes." She replies plopping down on my bed.

"Obviously," I roll my eyes at her.

"Well I personally think you need to find another man, you know, someone to get him off your mind, so something….." She trails off, looking for a word to use.

"Slutty?" I ask sarcastically and she smirks.

"Now you're talking!" She shrieks jumping up and pushing me out of the way. "Go do your hair and makeup. I'll find you something to wear."

I groan as I head toward the bathroom. "Just make sure it's not too showy okay?"

"No promises!" She yells back and I turn back to see her waist deep in my closet. I simply roll my eyes and continue on in the bathroom to get ready.

Twenty minutes later I step out of the bathroom to find her sitting on my bed. She was busy typing away on her phone and my outfit was lying on the bed next to her.

I walk over to find she layed out a simple dark gray dress. It's strapless and falls about mid thigh on me. With it, she paired a leather jacket and a pair of leather knee high boots.

"Whoa, are you trying to make me look like a hooker?"

She looks up from her phone and smirks. "Something like that."

"Cierra…."

She holds her hands up, and I stop mid sentence. "Maia come on, it is just one night. It's not like you have to find your soul mate, just go out and have a little fun okay?"

I sigh and reach for the dress. "Alright, fine."

She shrieks and jumps up, heading toward the door. "I'll see you in a few Maiabear!"

What I'm really needing now  
Is a double shot of Crown  
Chase that disco ball around  
'Til I don't remember  
Go until they cut me off  
Wanna get a little lost  
In the noise, in the lights

"Alright ladies!" Gigi shouts over the music as we step into the club. She and Cierra exchange excited smiles and I simply ignore them and look around the crowded space. The lighting was low, a disco ball hanging above the massive dance floor, where everyone was cram packed dancing. Small black booths lined the wall to my left while the bar was across the room.

Normally I would love this, but I just wasn't feeling it.

"You go get a booth," Gigi continues, instructing Cierra and I. "First round is on me!" And with that, she is making her way to the bar.

"Make it something strong!" I yell out after her before following Cierra to an empty booth. I slide in first, and she follows suit. Out of the corner of my eye I see her stuff her phone in her bra before turning to look at me.

I ignore her gaze and continue to stare around the room.

"Just try to have fun tonight alright?" I hear her yell over the music and turn to look at her when I feel her hand on my arm. "Just forget it all, he's not worth it."

"Damn right he's not!" Gigi shouts walking up to the table and sitting our drinks down on the table in front of us.

"You do realize you're talking about your brother right?" I ask, taking my drink and taking a long gulp.

She nods and takes a long gulp of her own drink. "I'm well aware but the fact that he's my brother doesn't matter! What he did was an asshole move and I'm far from happy with him about it! You're way better than that skank."

I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. "I'll drink to that!" I shout, raising my glass.

They both squeal and reach up, clinking my glass with their own before we all take another drink.

"Alright, next round is on me!" Cierra shouts jumping up and heading toward the bar before either of us could say anything.

After a few rounds of drinks, I find myself starting to ease up and actually have some fun. I was enjoying spending some quality time with my best friends, given we haven't had the chance to do so in quite some time. We were still sitting in the booth, drinking and laughing when suddenly, something catches my eye. My mood instantly changes and both Cierra and Gigi take notice.

"What's wrong?" Cierra asks following my gaze. When she sees what I'm seeing, her eyes widen and her head snaps toward Gigi who was smirking. "Did you know he was going to be here?!"

She shrugs and finishes off her glass, signaling for the bartender for another round. He simply nods and goes to work before she turns to us. "Okay, maybe I did!"

They continue to bicker back and forth around me, but I was still busy staring at the sight in front of me. Over at the bar David was standing with Jake and Riley.

Each had a drink in their hands and Jake was busy talking up some blonde that he clearly had no shot with. He was trying his hardest to get her attention but she simply wasn't into him. It was quite funny actually. Meanwhile Riley was leaning over the bar, flirting with the skimpy brunette bartender who was just as much into him as he was. And in the middle of it all was David. He was leaning back against the bar as he scanned the room.

I continue to watch him and before I know it, he spots me and we lock eyes. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself in check while the corners of his lips turn up in a devious smirk.

I know he's thinking the same thing I am.

"_Oh my gosh, this place is crazy!" I shout over the music as I turn to look up David. Tonight was the grand opening of the club and David had been so insistent on coming. _

"_Come on," He says grabbing my hand and leading me toward the bar. Once he places our drink order, he lets his hands fall onto my hips and pushes me back against the bar, trapping me. I glance up at him and he smirks, successfully melting my insides as he leans down to whisper in my ear. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" _

_This time, I smirk. "Only like two hundred times." _

_I feel his smirk grow against my neck. "Well make it two hundred and one, because you do baby." _

_I open my mouth to respond but before I can, the bartender walks up behind us, causing me to jump slightly. "Here are your drinks." _

_David chuckles at me and pulls out his wallet, paying him. "Thanks man," Without another word, he grabs our drinks and leads me across the room to a booth. _

_An hour and a few drinks later, David and I were out in the middle of the dance floor among the crowd dancing. Normally, I was a good dancer but having had a few drinks, I was a little buzzed and therefore, I'm not as graceful as usual. _

_David has already saved my ass many times tonight, making sure I don't make a complete fool of myself. _

_As the song comes to an end and another starts up, I turn around in David's arms and smile up at him. He returns the smile and pulls me closer to him while my arms go around his neck. _

_I lean up and he takes the hint, meeting me halfway, crashing his lips to mine. _

_Between the buzz of the alcohol and the buzz of having his lips on mine, I soon get caught up in our kiss as we continue to dance. Next thing I know I'm falling to the ground, pulling him with me. _

_We both pull away stunned, and lock eyes before bursting out in laughter. Clearly I'm very un graceful when I'm drunk, and he seems to be thinking the same thing. _

"_Okay, I think we're done for the night." _

_I can't say anything; instead I just nod, laughing hysterically. "Take me home." _

_He smirks and leads me toward the door, pulling his phone out to call a cab. "My pleasure." _

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight  
'Til the party and the music and the truth collide  
Bring it 'til his memory fades away  
Hey bartender

"Maia, are you okay?"

I shake my head, trying to clear my head for the millionth time tonight. "Uh yeah, I'm fine, sorry."

"Look, do you want to leave?" Cierra asks, glancing between David and I. David was leaning back against the bar, his eyes never leaving me while he was taking a swig from his bottle. He was enjoying the affect he had over me and I hated myself for allowing him to do this to me.

I shake my head. "No, I'm not letting him ruin this night for me."

"That's my girl!" Gigi hollers, and both Cierra and I glace at her. "Ok look, I'm sorry, I did know he was going to be here but I figured it was the perfect shot to show him that you're not crying over him. Go show him you've moved on and you're over his pathetic ass!"

"And how do you suggest I do that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her.

She glances over and smirks to me. "Oh you'll see."

Confused, Cierra and I turn to find a guy making his way over to us. He looked to be about 28 or 29, dark spiky hair and breathe taking blue eyes. He had a jaw out of this world and he was dark. He wasn't a bad sight to look at.

He approaches the table and instantly locks eyes with me. Cierra and Gigi smirk as he smiles at me. "Hi, I'm James, and you are?"

"Her name's Maia!" Gigi quickly pipes in, before I even get the chance to reply.

He glances to her and chuckles before turning to me. "Alright Maia, I was wondering, would you like to dance?"

My eyes quickly advert from him to David, who was still watching me. Even across the room I could see the fury in his eyes as his jaw locked and his hand formed into a fist.

I smirk. **Not so fun now huh bud? **

"Sure," I say and Cierra slides out of the booth before I have the chance to ask her to move. I simply slide out after her and she shoots me a wink as I take James' outstretched hand.

Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor  
Spin me 'round and let him buy a couple more  
But before it goes too far  
I'll let him down easy  
'Cause tonight it's all about  
Dancing with my girls to the DJ  
Put that song on replay

Without a word, he leads me toward dance floor and instantly reaches out, pulling me against him. His hands go on my hips and I lean into his embrace as we dance.

After four dances I feel him lean down and a shiver runs down my spine as he talks in my ear. "I'm going to get a drink, want one?"

I turn around and catch his gaze and smirk. "Sure."

He nods and shoots me a wink before turning and heading toward the bar.

While he's gone I continue to dance and I was really enjoying myself when I felt a pair of hands on my hips. I smirk thinking it was James but my smirk disappears when I turn around and find David.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask, glaring up at him. This only causes his, rather permanent, smirk to grow.

"Do you think you're making me jealous?"

"Oh please David, I'm not doing anything to try and make you jealous. I'm so over you that I honestly don't care what the fuck you do!"

"So you're over me?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at me and I glare at him. Before I can reply, he leans down and crashes his lips to mine, and for a split second, I slip. I forget everything he has done, all the tears he has caused me and I slip my arms around his neck and allow him to deepen the kiss.

I was just getting into it when he pulls back. He was smiling deviously, and it hits me what just happened. I reach up and smack him as hard as I can. It only seems to egg him on and make him try more. "You are such an ass!"

"You love it though," He replies confidently and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself Lambert; I'm so done with you and your bullshit."

He chuckles. "Whatever you say Maia," And with that, he turns around and walks off.

I watch him walk away before glancing over to the booth where I had left Cierra and Gigi. Cierra was watching eyes wide while Gigi was already half way across the bar, as she headed for David's direction.

I watch as she walks up to him and begins to yell at him, her arms flying around dramatically. The entire time, he was sitting and laughing.

I roll my eyes and turn around just in time for James to walk back up.

"Here you are!" He shouts over the music, handing me my drink.

I take it and down it all in one drink. He watches in surprise but I grab his hand and pull him back to the middle of the floor. Without a second though, I begin to dance and internally smirk when I feel David's eyes on me.

James doesn't seem to notice a thing as his hands come to rest on my hips and he pulls me even closer to him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see David glaring at us and that only makes my confidence grow as I attempt to block every part of him out.

What I'm really needing now  
Is a double shot of Crown  
Chase that disco ball around  
'Til I don't remember  
Go until they cut me off  
Wanna get a little lost  
In the noise, in the lights

I've spent majority of the night on the dance floor with James but neither Cierra or Gigi seem to mind. Gigi has found a random guy and has began to make out with him back at our booth while Cierra and Jake have seemed to make their way to each other and joined me on the dance floor.

I take notice that Riley has disappeared but David remains in his same spot at the bar. He has the perfect shot of James and I and I can't help but let a excited chill rush down my spine.

Before I lose the urge of confidence, I quickly turn around in James' arms and lean up. I quickly crash my lips upon his and wrap my arms tightly around his neck as his go around my lower waist, pulling me into him.

He doesn't question it, but instead deepens the kiss.

Seconds later I feel a pair of oddly familiar strong hands wrap around my arm and pull me away. I glace over to see a very pissed off David and the next thing I know, he's flying forward, his fist connecting with James' nose.

He stumbles back and his hand flies to his nose as blood gushes out. "Dude, what the hell was that about?"

"Stay away from my girl!" David yells back, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me toward the exit.

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight  
'Til the party and the music and the truth collide  
Bring it 'til his memory fades away  
Hey bartender

Just steps away from the door, I manage to free my wrist from his tight grip. He instantly whips around at the action and towers over me. I look up to him and raise an eyebrow, letting him know I'm not afraid of him.

"What was that all about?!" I shriek, growing more and more mad with each passing second.

"You know exactly what that was about!" He yells back and I roll my eyes. "Maia you're _mine_, not his!"

"Actually," I say holding my hand up to cut him off. "I'm not yours! You screwed that over for yourself hotshot!" He opens his mouth to speak but I continue on. "How is Kaya?"

His expression softens and he glances around the room, avoiding my gaze. "It didn't work out…"

"Why?" I ask, pretending to be concerned. "She find out you're a pig?"

He glances back down at me, shooting me a glare and I smirk. "So what, things didn't work out with Kaya so you thought you'd try to get me back?"

He stays silent and I bite my bottom lip. Up until earlier tonight I would have loved for this to happen, but now, I'm not as excited about it as I thought I would have been.

"I don't think so David. Until about two hours ago, I was hoping that you would come crawling back to me, because I honestly would have taken you back but tonight I realized how much better off I am without you. You're an ass and I deserve better than that. Forget me, because I'm nobody's second choice."

Without a second though, I turn around walk off, leaving him standing there shocked and alone.

I'm feeling that buzz  
I'm ready to rock  
Ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop  
So pour that thing up to the top  
I'm coming in hot  
Hey bartender  
What I'm really needing now  
Is a double shot of Crown  
Chase that disco ball around  
'Til I don't remember  
Go until they cut me off  
Wanna get a little lost  
In the noise, in the lights

"Hey are you okay? We saw the entire thing!" Cierra says jumping up from her spot at the booth when I come walking up.

"Want me to go knock a little sense into him?" Jake asks, looking up from where he was sitting in the booth as well.

"Nah," I say smiling down at them and all three of them smile back up at me. "I'm good actually!" I reach across the table and grab my wristlet. "Next round is on me!"

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight  
'Til the party and the music and the truth collide  
Bring it 'til his memory fades away  
Hey bartender  
Hey bartender


End file.
